Dinosaucers Sara's party
by alekpo
Summary: This is my first dinosaucers fanfiction, its about the guys finding up that sara is all grown up now... i may add some sex later on but there is some good reading too. :- read on! dinosaucers chapters are on youtube
1. the call

My first Dinosaucers fanfic after years of reading. The story is about Sara turning 19 and the guys finding up she's a girl, may add some mature content later on, but is not all sex, there is some reading too :-)

Short chapter to get you used to my writing stile, if u don't like stop reading, but I will be a sad panda :-) . And yes… English is not my main language, this is my hi school/chat English so I accept grammar checks and corrections but be nice :-p

Disclaimer: I don't own dinosaucers or any of the characters and I doubt anyone does anymore hehe… well read on!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Call

It's a dark and cold night and two teenagers are walking down the empty streets of a boring town, everything here is dull and dry as if was taken from a 1950's movie and never maintained, every house looks exactly like the one next door and even the dogs seem to look alike; so a group of teens are an odd sight in a place like this even during day time…

-so Sara… tell me again what are we doing walking at this damned time of the day in this damned cold !!

-Ugh! Paul asked me to take your ass and mine back to lavadome at once, it seems someone broke down something important and you know how much Allo hates when that happens… already told u this before, so shut up and walk!

-Hey! No need to get physical sis … im walking, im walking geez

Sara suddenly stopped walking, her face changed from mild anger to sadness, like she just remembered something important. Took a deep breath and then spoke to her now confused brother.

- Sorry I snapped it's just that it's a lot happening to me lately and….

She makes a pause, like people tiring to confess something important do, then her face changes again as if her sadness was washed away by some unknown force, whit a fake smile she speaks again.

-Its nothing, will be better tomorrow…

-if u say so sis… but now we must hurry or Allo will kill us both, u know he doesn't like to wait

-Yeah let's go!

Then both of the teens start running down the street to and old building, the kind of place nobody goes to, and there hidden on the old railway station was one of the weirdest pair of bikes that anyone ever saw, one of them was a pink trike and the blue one looked like a scooter, both of them seemed taken out of some 80's Sci-Fi theme park, whit dragon scales and tales and a weird picture of a water dragon on a D shape. Both of them jumped on the motorcycles and took of the place fling trough the dark sky. (Yeah they can fly... cool huh?).


	2. The club

Chapter 2: The Club

On a remote place of the desert that surrounds our boring town there is a rocky mountain next to a deep dry creek, there is nothing special about the place other than the fact that there is nothing there, not a plant or an animal or no other thing that brings on attention. And there on the middle of the emptiness a wooden sign whit the inscription "keep off, volcano", nailed down of this one a smaller sign says "boring volcano, so go away".

Inside the volcano, a group of anthro-dinosaurs seem to be waiting for someone important to start; their chatting was turning into a noisy one when another dinosaur entered the room, on his sight the room was silent again. He walked to the center of the room, claws marking his every step, left a stack of papers on the desk in front of him and then spoke…

- Hi guys, I hope everyone knows why I have called u all here, we got Sara's 19 egg-day tonight and can't be on a worst time of the month…

Allo made a pause, like searching for the correct words, took a deep breath and facing the team said…

She's in heat

It was like he just said the world was ending, every male on the room was shocked except bonehead that was lost like always and terix that kept her poker face. Getting up of her chair she spoke.

- Like the boss said she is in that time of the month and there is nothing we can do about it… it seems to be a common thing between human males and females to mate at random times of the month and the female doesn't seem to have any control on her scent.

Now every male on the room was blushing if that is possible on a dinosaur, except bonehead who was unable to understand anything. Then one of them, Tricero, gathered enough courage to speak, on a low shy tone he said

- oh... that means she wants to mate us all?

Now he was blushing harder than before and feeling his heart speeding up by the minute, Terix's face on the other side of the table was one of pure hate, her eyes where a slit and her fists closed against the table, whit a calmed voice she said.

- No my dear Tricero, that means humans ignore all about scent's and that mean u will do it too

Hearing this bronto tunder asked the question that was on everyone's mind, except boneheads.

- Hey that means that even is she smells like she is trying to hit us… she's not?

- Well I doubt she EVER will like to hit YOU. Replied the feathered dinosaucer

Then Allo's voice sounded as loud as he can shout.

- THAT'S ENOUGH!.... we all know Sara since she was a kid and I think none of us will ever consider doing such a thing to her, on top of dinosaurs we all are dinosaucers and there for can resist our primal instincts; As a carnivore believe me I know about this.

Something about the tone of the speech made it very convincing, or maybe it was the fact that he was showing all his teeth to them and that along whit the killer look on his eyes gave a very short number of possible answers.

- YES SIR

They all replied as loud as they can; now whit a better mood Allo continued his speech.

- so we all going to gather on the main room to have a few drinks, play a few games and do whatever young adult humans do. And please keep your clothes on this time!

Whit the sound of this last comment they all sank their heads like they knew what was he talking about. Except bonehead that was as lost in his own mind as always, and for the first time spoke.

- That means we can go now? This is really boring u know

- Of course bonehead you can go now…. And please take care of the food and the setting of the table please. We all going in a second.

He wasn't on half sentence and bonehead was already gone, as happy as always was. Then the leader spoke again just before the rest went out

- And guys! Please take care of bonehead, remember he's not allowed to drink. and none of you are allowed to drink like the last time. Remember what I said earlier…

They all nodded; somehow this order seemed like one they didn't want to break. Not after that speech, never before Allo made them feel he was dangerous like now, now it was different it was a line they didn't want to cross.


	3. the plot

Chapter 3: the plot

revised, corrected some grammars. next chapter will be longer and a sexy scene is a promise :-P after all i got to keep u guys interested hehe

---------------------------------------------------

Two motorbikes roared trough the emptiness of the dessert, on top of them the teen drivers where discussing tonight's plans.

- Word, you lost it brother…

- C-mon Paul, at least listen to my plan!

- No way! If I do that u will drag me into it too…

- Don't be a pussy and listen to me would you! , the only thing you got to do is distract Icky just enough time for me to do my move…

- Sure distract him doing what??? I THINK he will notice his girl is GONE!

- He wont, their relationship isn't going well their intimate life is over since forever… tell you she is going crazy for me, if I do the right moves and choose the right words she's mine!

- Who Terix??!! Hehehe she's a dinosaur! Its way bigger and stronger than u Ryan and I bet you are way under equipped for the task brother… my advice _stay away_

- Under equipped huh? Well let's make a bet Paul; if I end up the night inside terix's room you take my night shift on the burger stand

- AND if you fail miserably as I KNOW u will, you are going to buy me a new mp3 player… done Ryan?

- It's a deal brother!

- Not so simple "brother" I want to see solid proof, a video tape will do.

Ryan thought at it one second… one thing was tricking Terix to get laid and a whole different one was video taping her, it was the kind of foul play that gets u dead. But it was too late to back up now; he was caught in his own words so looking at his scout friend shoot the answer…

-SURE no problem, you do your part and I will do mine. Now lets hurry u know Allo doesn't like to wait…

-ride on Casanova! He he

Paul was starting to worry about his friend, he was the kind of fool that gets himself killed over a foolish bet and somehow he knew this was going to be a long night.


	4. the cover and Ryans nigth part 1

Well to the people following this thank you, and as I promised here it is a new chapter, im pushing my English way too far whit every new chapter so if u find any corrections please tell me, im a little crappy doing grammar check but well my grammar sucks even in Spanish so he he read on this is long but a good one!

_italic is thinking, when a character thinks something then it is written this way._

Chapter 4: The cover and Ryan's night part 1

It was a happy night on the dome whit no signal of the tyrannous or Genghis Rex, everyone was getting ready for Saras surprise party, well almost everyone…

- Paul where is Ryan? It was here a minute ago and now he seems to be missing…

Paul looked back at Allo doing his best to hide the lie he was about to tell

- Mmm good question Allo brother; he's gone o-right

He kept her happy face for some time but Allo's expression didn't changed, he stood there whit the same blank expression dinosaurs have when they are thinking or hunting, any of the two was bad news, Paul knew this and corrected himself as fast as he could, after all he agreed to cover his friend but no taking this kind of heat. Now Paul was serious as he was talking to the cops, he spoke low like a whisper.

- he told me to cover him, had something to do whit a foolish bet we did … but …but don't worry man I will make sure he… he doesn't get into troubles.

Allo was doing everything he could to stop the laughter, the human heart beat rocketed and he not even moved, _humans _he thought _they sure are strange creatures, they can lie and fear you at the same time. _Now Allo had a little smile so Paul heart beat came back to normal by the time he spoke back to the scout

- mmm I see, just make sure he dost hurt himself ok?

- of course man, got him covered

After saying that Paul's smile came back to his face like someone who just passed a test, as the leader walked out to check on the rest of the crowd Paul finally took a breath

_Damn that was close; maybe I should stop this now I can. But if I leave this room Allo will know something big is happening… c-mon think think! _

--------o---------

On the top floor, just on top of the volcano it was the main room that held the computers and the surveillance equipment and most important than that was the fact that it was terix's shift and she was alone, the room only light was the screen glow and the only noise was the one coming from the moving camera, it was a mechanical noise that never changed. There fore she was about to fell sleep when the door opened whit a high noise that made her jump off the chair

- WHO'S THERE?!!! She screamed to the shadow on the door, gun on her hand.

- Wait is me Ryan! Don't shoot! Gees im sorry if you want me out im gone.

He was turning to go away when he heard

- NO! … I mean no, its ok I was scared that's all, but u shouldn't sneak on people like that.

She felt like shit, not only almost shoots a friend now she just gave the most stupid answer slash apology ever. Spoke fast just to cover herself

- but you can stay if you want, I can use the company

Ryan was shocked whit this, it wasn't just the fact she allowed him to stay it was the way she said the last sentence, like she was flirting whit him.

- Well Terix its ok by me after all if I go back down there they will make me move the furniture he he

- Yes, well I need the company, this is the most boring hour to do security shift, and always is good to have some male chat for a change _Shit! Can't believe I told that! _

Ryan was blushing hard now and that wasn't the only thing hard, lucky for him he was still on the shadows between the door and the screen. Whit the coolest voice he can pull spoke

- say! … There are no lights in here? I will trip and broke a leg or some

- oh sorry Ryan, but the rule book says I can't do surveillance whit the light on. Someone could spot us.

- WHAT? We are in a volcano and there are no windows!

Both laugh at this one, so now he had his shot to make her blush, so he said

- see? you got a beautiful laugh u should use it more

She turned back to the screen as fast as she could to hide her blushing (since she has feathers u can see her doing that if u know where to look) _damn what am I doing?! He's a human no way he's interested on me, im a friend to him… or am I?_

While she was thinking Ryan was already moved next to her chair and leaning over her shoulder he said whit soft voice.

- male chat huh?

Terix turned her head to face him, the skin next to her beak (the only part without feathers) was red as it could be, and she wanted him to see that.

- you are going to stand there forever? Take a seat

She pointed the next seat and pulled it near her own, Ryan seated down while trying to hide the excitement on his pants, she notices it.

_Mmm not bad for a mammal, I __guess he finds me sexy after all. This shall be fun. _

None of them was watching the screen now, he leaned over the big chair next to Terix and she came near his face and said almost in whisper

- no male has ever complained about my "chat" before

He smiled back to her and touched the feathers of her head; she opened her beak a bit showing her tongue and then headed down, her claws already breaking his jeans.

_- Oh shit __she's going to do it! Yeah im about to win! _

POW!!!

The door opened again and the unknown shadow standing on the door way spoke

Terix? Terix?! Are you there!


End file.
